Justicia y crimen: Entre rivalidad no puede haber
by el.grupo
Summary: El amor no es algo lindo como todo el mundo dice, en mi opinión  el amor es algo cruel… más cuando sabes  que esa persona esta buscando tu muerte…  ...MOM this fic is for you! XD dedicado a pepa ...atte: el grupo


**Justicia y crimen: Entre rivalidad no puede haber amor **

**(songfic de bésame)**

Tranquilidad, eso es lo que siento en este lugar, a pesar de que no es muy responsable de mi parte estar aquí mientras llueve, creo que es un lugar realmente bueno para pensar…ya que mientras las diminutas gotas de agua caen sobre mi, por un instante puedo sentir como si borraran todos mis errores y dieran paso a olvidarme de la existencia del mundo…

Podría recalcar que el cielo oscuro junto a la lluvia son perfectos para darle un toque tétrico al ambiente de este día, pero no es necesario ya que es suficientemente sombrío para mí sabiendo que este puede ser el último… Después de todo, me sea fácil o no aceptarlo, lo más probable es que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mi vida acabé…es irónico, un gran detective cae ante el asesino. Desde que inicie este caso jamás paso por mi mente que las cosas terminaran de esta forma…. enamorándome del criminal.

El amor es algo que no estaba en mis planes, ya que va en contra de la moral y la inteligencia, pero ya veo que es algo que no esta en mis manos…y eso es algo que detesto, detesto no tener el control.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, al principio solo lo veía como un rival, luego paso a ser un igual, y por último como una parte esencial de mi vida…él lo sabe, se lo dije…pasamos una noche juntos…pero a pesar de eso jamás he escuchado salir de sus labios un te quiero…y menos un te amo…

Con el pasar del tiempo me he dado cuenta que el amor no es algo lindo como todo el mundo dice, o tal vez para mi no lo sea, ya que siempre esta la posibilidad de que este te convierta en la persona mas feliz del mundo o la más desdichada…en mi opinión el amor es algo cruel…ya que cuando te enamoras de la persona incorrecta es algo doloroso y más cuando sabes que esa persona esta buscando tu muerte…al principio comienzas a odiarte a ti mismo por no poder odiarlo, por no poder hacer nada para salvarte de morir por su causa, o tal vez porque en el fondo no quieres evitarlo…y principalmente por saber que a pesar de que morirás por sus propias manos jamás lo podrás odiar…

**-¿Ryuzaki...Que haces aquí?-** de todas las personas en el mundo la que menos esperaba tenia que llegar en este momento...**- que se supone que haces en este lugar…te resfriaras-**lentamente se acerca hacia mi…no es que quiera ignorarlo, es solo que quiero un poco más de tiempo para pensar y con él aquí me será imposible…

**-Ah…nada…solo pensaba…no deberías estar aquí, te mojaras…- **a pesar de decirle eso, el se acerca cada vez más, definitivamente Yagami no desiste cuando una idea se mete en su cabeza.

**-Te acompaño…-** compañía… eso es lo que menos deseo en este momento…**-además de que hay un asunto importante del cual deseo hablar contigo**…- ¿hablar? Ya no hay nada de que hablar…

**-Y... ¿De que quieres hablarme, Light-kun?… ¿acaso no nos dijimos todo ya?…no seria mejor que fueras con Amane…ella debe estar buscándote**-

**-No, no lo esta y tampoco esta todo dicho Ryuzaki…-**y antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer algo…como aquella vez, sentí unos finos labios pegándose con los míos…

_Bésame…  
>A destiempo, sin piedad y en silencio<br>Bésame…  
>Frena el tiempo… haz crecer lo que siento<em>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-¿Qué haces?…-**pregunto un castaño intentando llamar la atención del moreno con el que estaba esposado, ya que este se encontraba sentado en el sofá en su extraña pero típica forma mientras miraba un punto fijo**- nada solo pienso…-**

**-Ah... ¿Asuntos sobre el caso?-**pregunto Light mientras se acercaba al detective- **no, no es de eso… ¿Light que tipo de relación tienes en realidad con Misa?... **–al decir esto el castaño miro fijamente al moreno y contesto**- ¿te gusta misa?- **el detective guardo silencio por un momento tenia que agarrar fuerzas para lo que haría…estaba tan casando de esconder sus sentimientos, así que metió su mano a su bolsillo encontrando ahí un pequeño control con el cual desactivo todas las cámaras de aquella habitación, si era rechazado no lo sabría nadie más que él -** …hay una probabilidad de que me guste una persona…pero soy un poco inexperto con estos asuntos sentimentales ….¿Qué se supone que se hace cuando pasa eso?-** pregunto relajadamente al castaño**-…pues se lo dices…-**contesto este sin más logrando captar toda la atención del adicto a los dulces.

**-Me gustas…-**dijo el moreno al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada- **… ¿Qué? -**Light estaba muy sorprendido, por un momento dudo de su buena audición y en el fondo el sabia que a L le gustaba alguien pero el siempre pensó que era Misa no él, ¿como se suponía que debía actuar?...en el fondo estaba feliz, el también lo quería... pero este no era uno de esos casos en donde el amor mutuo solo trae felicidad…el sabia perfectamente que enamorarse interferiría en sus planes de un mundo mejor, eran rivales, entre ellos no podía existir el amor…siempre se conformo con estar a su lado sin importar que a él le atrajera Misa, así tarde o temprano el podría olvidarlo y renunciar a él, pero ahora todo era distinto...simplemente se dejo llevar por las palabras del moreno.

**-Lo que oíste… yo…estoy enamorado de ti…-**el detective volvió a mirar al castaño esta vez no escondería su rostro, pero al hacer esto el castaño se acerco a el para luego agarrarlo delicadamente del mentón y así juntar sus labios, no hubo tiempo de palabras ni explicaciones, el beso con el pasar de los segundos se hacia cada vez más profundo y apasionado , el moreno al tratar de corresponder fue lentamente acomodándose sobre el castaño, logrando así acostarlo en el sofá, ninguno estaba completamente seguro del lo que estaban haciendo, solo sabían que ambos lo deseaban, las carisias eran como pequeñas descargas eléctricas en cada uno de sus cuerpos, la temperatura fue poco a poco subiendo , y las ropas comenzaron a estorbar, luego de unos cuantos besos y carisias más, ambos se dieron paso para fundirse en las llamas de ese amor que tanto tiempo estuvo escondido, esa noche no importaba la justicia o el crimen…esa noche solo importaban ellos.

_Bésame…  
>Como si el mundo se acabara después<br>Bésame…  
>y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés<br>Bésame…  
>Sin razón… porque quiere el corazón<br>Bésame..._

**-…Ryuzaki, por favor olvida lo que acaba de pasar**…-dijo fríamente el castaño mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa**-…es mejor que hagamos como que nada de esto sucedió…-**después de todo era lo mejor, el no podía enamorarse eso arruinaría sus planes, y aunque le doliera dejarlo y nada más, era lo mejor para ambos, el era el asesino y el otro el detective**-…debes odiarme por lo ocurrido- **dijo el moreno ya vestido para luego sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña llave y así abrir las esposas que por tanto tiempo lo tuvieron unido al castaño**- es mejor así…Hoy necesito pensar a solas…puedes quedarte en el dormitorio…yo me quedare en este lugar..-**indico el moreno **– no te odio, L… –** luego de decir esto el castaño tomo sus cosas y se fue de aquel lugar.

**-pero tampoco me amas…-**susurro el detective mientras que por su rostro unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban… faltaban pocas horas para que llegara un nuevo día… pero demasiadas para poder olvidar.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Siénteme…  
>En el viento... mientras yo… muero lento…<br>Bésame…  
>Sin motivos... estaré…. Siempre contigo…<em>

Tus besos simplemente me hacen olvidar toda tristeza, a pesar de que el origen de ella principalmente seas tú, pero que puedo hacer, has logrado que me rinda sin decirlo…

**-…no esta todo dicho…-**dices mientras poco a poco te separas de mi**- entonces habla…di lo que tengas que decir…de cualquier manera seguiré pensando que eres Kira…-**

**-…creo que también te amo…**- amarme, por desgracia eso ya no es suficiente…-**Light sabes que ambos somos completamente opuestos…por mi parte soy un detective empeñado en atrapar a Kira… y por tu parte ,tú eres un joven policía del cual estoy más que seguro que es el asesino pero por falta de pruebas no puedo llevar a prisión… ¿Cómo se supone que podríamos estar juntos?-**después de todo ya es muy tarde…y creo que soy un cobarde, pero no seré yo quien te lleve a prisión…y menos quien te vea morir…

**-Tienes razón…olvida lo que dije…-**no lo olvidare…**-más vale que nos sequemos o podríamos resfriarnos...-**estas empapado al igual que yo… …comienzo a extrañar el suave tacto de tus labios…me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado en una situación y lugar distinto? O a caso ¿Tenía que ser así?...muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta…

-**Estas mojado…es mi culpa déjame secarte…se dar masajes también**- aunque no creo que sirvan para ablandar o destruir esa capa invisible que creaste para no mostrar tus verdaderos sentimiento aquella con la cual engañas a demasiada gente…pero sabes…a mi no y se que estas triste -**-no…no es necesario…- **insistes en llevarme la contraria…es tan típico de ti-** insisto…-** digo mientras con mis manos toco poco a poco tus finos pies…después de todo es mi culpa que estés mojado.

**-De acuerdo…- **ni tu mismo te engañas…solo haces más obvio que hoy es mi final…Me matas de apoco… tu aroma, tu textura…tu perfección, un último tacto es todo lo que anhelo…tu mi ángel de la muerte… ¿Acaso sabes cuanto sacrificare por ti?...no, no lo haces…aun así me quedo…posiblemente esta puede ser la última vez que toque tú suave piel…

**-L…porque no simplemente te olvidas del caso…y te unes a mi-**no es tan fácil… yo ya tengo una misión en la vida y por desgracia esa no es estar a tu lado…y lo siento, pero yo ya tome mi decisión.

**-No…aunque quisiera…es algo que no se podrá…la justicia y el crimen son cosas que jamás podrán estar juntas… y por eso me mantendré firme en mi función de buscar la verdad**…- la justicia y el crimen son cosas que jamás podrán estar unidas ya que tarde o temprano uno de los dos bandos tiene que ganar…y por mi bien o no la justicia siempre prevalece.

**-Si eso es lo que quieres… entonces no hay nada más de que hablar…- **veo que te molesto mi respuesta esta vez, ya que solo me dedicaste una última mirada para luego levantarte, tomar tus cosas e irte sin mirar atrás, como aquella vez**… **aunquededuzco lo que pronto pasara, no me importa…la muerte no es algo que me moleste ya que después de todo es como dice en aquel libro tan conocido por el mundo entero, "La vida es mi tortura y la muerte será mi descanso"_…_y yo, ya estoy muy cansado…

_Bésame así, sin compasión…  
>Quédate en mí, sin condición…<br>Dame tan solo un motivo…  
>Y me quedo yo.<em>

… se que defraudare a muchas personas, pero aun que yo sea quien muera, no importara ya que tengo un motivo para mantener en pie mi decisión, se que me amaste de una u otra forma y es por eso que no me retracto, ya que se que sufrirás igual o más que yo y quizás si hubiese sido distinto podríamos estar juntos y vivir felices, pero como dije antes la justicia y el crimen no pueden estar juntos y en este caso mi última satisfacción es morir en tus brazos y verte llorar…llorar por mi, ya que se y posiblemente sea la única persona que sepa la verdadera razón tras tú llanto…un amor doloroso…un amor imposible.


End file.
